Hathaway Perchaladon
"Well, you're awfully curious, aren't you?" Hathaway Perchaladon is a half-elf (half-fey, to be precise) artificer, first encountered travelling through the Bluespine Flats. He travels in a caravan with Metjen, Temerity, Piece, and Alaster. Appearance Hathaway is a slim half-elf with unkempt reddish-brown hair and sideburns and green eyes. He wears a pair of green-tinted goggles on top of his head, and a dusty olive green coat over a leather vest and leather fingerless gloves. He is adorned with all manner of tools and alchemist's bottles hanging from various belts. History Hathaway grew up in Ixtlamira, the son of Hartwin Perchaladon, a half-elf railroad worker, and Aisling, a fox fey of the Autumn Court. He had a mostly happy childhood, up until the death of his parents when he was 8. He only barely caught a glimpse of the darklings that killed them before running as fast as he could away from the scene. He grew up among his father's work friends, and joined them in their career once he was a bit older, ever interested in how machines operated. Hathaway later attended Lutea University in Avesita, studying the arcane arts primarily under Professor Orfeo Vesper. He became interested in the inherent magic of the deserts, particularly in the fabled Prow of Veldaios. He presented a venture to find the Prow as part of his thesis during his final year at University, only to be regarded incredulously by many of his professors. Following a dispute with one of them, Hathaway quit and left Avesita as a whole -- the latter due to his lifting alchemical tools from one of the University's labs before dropping out. He notes that he also managed to take some important artifacts from an archaeological site the program was planning to visit before the University team could make it there. Though he aimed to find the Prow all on his own, Hathaway had little idea where to really begin. He turned to odd jobs to try to prepare for his expedition, including tinkering and thievery. Much of what he stole and re-sold came from old ruins and grave sites, despite his better knowledge. He and two partners made the mistake of raiding a sacred grave site they thought abandoned in the Desert of White Winds, only to be ambushed by its guardian. While they made off with many of the artifacts, it didn't sit right with Hathaway, and he went to return them and gain back the guardian's favor even if it meant forsaking the money he would make and gaining the ire of the other robbers. The guardian of the graveyard, Cicero, accepted Hathaway's return of the stolen goods. He allowed Hathaway to stay with him, and the two had a relationship for a couple of years. After parting ways with Cicero, Hathaway reoriented his efforts to find the Prow of Veldaios, and discovered a half-completed construct by the banks of the Iarraght River. He fixed the construct, Alaster, giving him complete legs and a new arm, and the two became travelling companions. They soon found themselves in the company of a few like-minded adventurers looking for new inspiration, a new adventure, and a new cause. Present Hathaway, along with Alaster, breaks up a fight between the party and Piece, Temerity, and Metjen. After identifying a few magic items, Hathaway invites them to travel with his caravan on their journey to find the Prow of Veldaios. During this time, he is curious to know about the party, particularly Trill and Errk. He helps repair some of Errk's bothersome metal joints, teaching both him and Trill how to use a repair kit. During their travels, Hathaway tools with a compass that seems to be going haywire, and asks if Trill can figure anything out about it. Taking some time to look through his research materials, she finds more about the Prow of Veldaios -- a ghost ship of an ancient seafaring civilization -- and asks about the locked box kept on a shelf in the back. He's not thrilled at first that Trill is snooping around at first, but eventually shows her what is inside. The box contains a belt from an old archaeological site he had gone to, an amulet from Cicero, and a fox mask that belonged to Hathaway's mother. He also lets Trill and the party have a few keys of probability. Category:NPCs